koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Yamagata
Akira Yamagata (山県 アキラ, Yamagata Akira) is one of the three main protagonists of Enigma. Role in Game Akira is the son of Eisuke Yamagata, a well-renowned archaeologist who went missing in Antarctica eight years ago. At that time, he had been raised by his paternal grandparents and taught Buretsukan-style jujutsu. One day, while finding a book his friend wanted to borrow, he comes across a note written by Eisuke. Reading it spurs him to head for his family's ancestral home which once served as a ninja mansion. There, he discovers a journal detailing Eisuke's past activities before his disappearance. Motivated even more with his investigation, Akira travels to China to see Zhang who had been mentioned in his father's report. After learning the man's history with Eisuke, he is brought to a mysterious manor where strange creatures had been sighted. His curiosity leads him to find a map piece and a mysterious stone guarded by a hostile figure. These artifacts hearten Zhang enough to inform Akira of the truth regarding the Secret Stones and the Holy Land. With the Moon Stone in his hands, he decides to visit India in accordance to the map's destination. During the voyage, the young man agrees to cooperate with fellow explorers Catherine and Fulbright in hopes of hastening the search for the Secret Stones. His rescue of Thomas within the ruins results in his meeting with Hera who shares with him the secrets of the Holy Land and the threat posed by the ancient judges. While Akira is initially skeptical of her claims, he realizes that his father might still be alive. He later explores the ruins of Greece and comes across an injured Fulbright. The older man urges Akira to go on without him, but the latter refuses to do so out of principle. Their bonds are tested when a judge resembling Fulbright kidnaps Catherine and takes her to the facility at Niagara Falls. Akira is shocked by what seems to be a betrayal, and discovering Fulbright's connection with the judges intensifies his doubts even more. He manages to find Catherine safe and sound only to be attacked by her in a hypnotic state. Out of nowhere, Fulbright shields him from a fatal blow before using his powers to restore Catherine's sanity. Horrified to see the man bleeding white blood, the explorers learn he is an artificial being designed to protect the Holy Land's secrets. But over time, his loyalty to the group enabled him to go beyond his programming and save their lives. Honoring Fulbright's sacrifice, Akira and his allies use the time-space transporter to enter the Holy Land in Antarctica. Inside the enemy's domain, they come across a holographic message left behind by Eisuke who contacted Fulbright to stop the judges before perishing. Akira is devastated to have his father's death confirmed, though the support of the others gives him the strength to continue on. He reaches the final corridor to confront the Head Judge for all that happened to them. After a long battle, the judges are sealed and the ancient city begins to crumble. Having fulfilled Eisuke's last wish, Akira escapes the area and reunites with his friends. Personality Strong-willed and inquisitive, Akira's search for the truth is matched only by his sincere kindness. Not once has he ever thought ill of his father who disappeared without a trace. If possible, he would go through any lengths just to see him again. His consideration for others earns him many allies, though some feel put off by the young man's polite demeanor. Amusingly enough, he is sometimes frustrated by his friends' tendencies to act on their own as well as their misconceptions of Japanese culture. When it comes to Catherine, Akira is quite protective of her and will often go out of his way to ensure her safety. Depending on the player's choice, he may pursue her as a romantic partner. Gameplay Moveset : : A quick light punch. Has a narrow hit range. : : A heavy-hitting punch. Can reach further than a light punch. : : A forward kick. : , , : Launches two punches and a spiraling uppercut. Can be used to extend kick combos. : , , , : Launches three punches and a spiraling uppercut. : , : Performs a forward kick followed by a swinging kick. : , , : Performs a forward kick, a single punch, and a leaping kick. Fighting Style As the bare-handed fighter of the trio, Akira relies on swift combos to effectively preempt enemy attacks. His punch combos are easy to coordinate with kicks and blocks, though their narrow coverage means that players must constantly sidestep stronger opponents and hit them from the rear. On their own, kicks should be used when facing multiple foes at close range. Akira's lack of attack range makes him vulnerable in boss battles where enemies constantly hover around and unleash indirect hits. But since he obtains the Moon Stone by default, it should be simple enough to land a combo on paralyzed bosses so long as the spell is cast close to the target and the player's magic bar is conserved wisely. Otherwise, the best way to even reach them is a locked on three-hit kick combo. Experienced players should have no problem bridging the gap between Akira and an evasive foe if they act swiftly. Gallery Akira Yamagata 2 (EG).png|Default outfit Category:Miscellaneous Characters